Son fans?
by Angeebarrera
Summary: Angee, Kel y Cata van a cumplir uno de los mayores sueños como fans ir al primer concierto de Super Junior pero en el camino le ocurre unas situaciones inesperadas que se les sale de las manos.
1. Chapter 1

Título del fanfic: Son Fans?

Parejas: Siwon, Kyuhyun y Donghae mas parejas, puede que se sumen mas parejas en el transcurso de la historia

Tipo: Hetero

Género: Romance

Clasificación: PG-13

Descripción: Angee, Kel y Cata van a cumplir uno de los mayores sueños como fans ir al primer concierto de Sj pero en el camino le ocurre unas situaciones inesperadas que se les sale de las manos.

Nota: El principio es un poco lo que nos paso a mi con mis amigas ya que tuvimos la suerte de estar con ellos y conversar un poco con ellos, si alguna quiere saber como fue esa experiencia o siente curiosidad por algo manden MP. Ojala el fic sea de su agrado :)

CAPITULO I

En la mañana del 1 de noviembre habíamos cumplido uno de nuestros mayores sueños estábamos ahí a pocos minutos y pocos metros de poder encontrarnos con ellos, sabíamos lo que significaba, lo afortunadas que éramos sabíamos las miles de personas que querían estar en nuestro lugar cada vez faltaba menos para verlos, sabíamos lo que eran y por eso no sabíamos como reaccionar ya la hora pasaba y sabíamos que el vuelo pronto llegaría… que les diríamos, como actuaremos sabíamos que no podíamos hacer un espectáculo de eso. Eran Idols aunque a veces no queríamos que fueran eran las 7 de la mañana ya sabíamos que faltaba menos de una hora para verlos eran sensaciones mezcladas las que sentíamos.

En eso una de mis amigas me dice la noticia

-Angee! Confirmaron Siwon no viene a Chile.

Por un momento pensé que era mentira que era solo una broma que las chicas me estaban haciendo porque sabían lo emocionada que estaba, mil pensamientos pasaron por mi en ese momento lo estuve esperando por tanto pero era verdad no venia. No me quedaba mas que resignarme, aunque igual me sentía bien porque sabia que vería a los demás eso era igual importante para mi aunque el no viniera, pero al ver a Cata y Kel como brillaban sus ojos por verlos me causaba igual mucha emoción, Kel también estaba resignada ya que ella esperaba también a su favorito Kyu quien se había informado que llegaba al otro día cuando ya estuviéramos en Viña.

-Chicas! Sj acaba de bajar del avión en cualquier momento entran.

Nos decía nuestro tío quien había conseguido que pudiéramos estar en la sala de espera con ellos…

-Que les diremos? Como serán? Entenderán algo? – decía Cata con un tono de nerviosismo máximo al saber que vería por primera vez a Hae.

-Bueno tratemos de ser naturales están acostumbradas a ver fans y si los acosamos mucho se sentirán incómodos creo – decía yo un poco mas tranquila ya que sabia que no vería a Siwon.

-Aunque no vea a Kyu me conformare con Sungmin – decía una nerviosa Kel.

En cuanto me doy cuenta ya venían en las escaleras quede estática no podía moverme eran extremadamente impotentes se hacían notar desde metros unos muy serios, otros centrados solo en ellos y otros mirando y tratando de observar todo. Los primeros en bajar fueron Shindong y Sungmin, Shindong era realmente guapo la verdad y Sungmin muy tímido la verdad ni Kel se quedo en blanco no sabia que hacer luego los demás bajaron pero ellos notaron inmediatamente la mirada en las tres chicas que no eran de su vuelo, nosotras tratamos de pasar lo mas desapercibidas posible no queríamos incomodarlos sabíamos que chance tampoco teníamos cuando en eso..

Cata, cata ca… a donde va? Que va ser? – vi a cata acercarse a Hae de una manera muy tranquila sin saber lo que haría.

No lo se? Pero que hace el guardia la correrá! – Kel no se podía tranquilizar sin saber que era lo que ella iba a hacer.

No lo podía creer estaba hablando con Hae, no se había dado cuenta que era una fan, la verdad no sabíamos lo que estaba diciendo, también sabíamos de la personalidad de ella sabíamos que esto era raro

-Disculpa estoy buscando esperando a una persona, pero veo que solo ustedes bajaron en este vuelo no queda nadie mas?

-Di-Disculpa?

- Lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a una amiga que supuestamente estaba en el mismo vuelo que tu creo, pero veo que tu eras el ultimo en bajar. (No sabia como había tenia el valor de decirle tal mentira pero era la única manera de por lo menos hablar con el)

Sabia que con dificultad me respondía ya que poco entendía pero era la única manera, de poder escuchar su voz y si, es tal cual a la que soñé Hae es tal cual.

-Eh eeeh, perdón pero no, solo somos nosotros en el avión, no venia ninguna persona extra! A quien esperas?

-Eeeeeeh a una amiga que viene de Nueva york (fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)

-Bueno, no solo somos nosotros con personal del staff – mientras el me lo decía sonreía

-Ah, muchas gracias perdón por molestarte (sabia que la conversación no podía llegar a mas sabia que los otros chicos me estaban mirando y eso me ponía nerviosa y no podía seguir haciendo como si no lo conocía, sentía ganas de llorar al saber que estaba hablando con Donghae quien siempre estaba en mi pared, fotos y otras cosas que guardaba de el) Gracias nuevamente.

-No te preocupes!

-Adiós

-Ey! Eey.. espera, como te llamas? Eres de acá?

Dios! Me estaba hablando Donghae me estaba hablando – si soy de acá Ca-Cata!

-Un gusto soy Donghae, te lo pregunto porque eres la primera persona capaz de hablarme – me decía el con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No me conoces?

- La verdad no podía decirle que si así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle – perdón mis amigas me llaman disculpa me debo ir adiós.

Sentí que no podía decirle que era una de sus fans, me hubiera sentido tonta, además que todo lo que le pregunte o invente se daría cuenta que era toda una farsa para acercarme a el y no sabia como se lo hubiera tomado.

-Mira ahí viene Cata hablo mucho con Hae! Que le abra dicho? Como reacciono el que nervios Angee quiero saberlo todo, ahí viene preguntémosle

-Que tal vi que pudiste hablar con el que le dijiste? Como reacciono? Lo vi y es muy guapo! Le decía sintiendo mucha curiosidad al ver a cata volver histérica pero a la vez haciéndose notar muy tranquila para no levantar sospechas.

-Wuauuuuuu! Es hermoso hable con el, puedes creerlo hable con Hae, aunque no se como tuve el valor para acercarme.

-Que fue lo que le dijiste? Con que excusa te acercaste? – al yo preguntar eso veía como Kel de comía todas las uñas de intriga por querer saber todo acerca del encuentro entre ambos.

-Bueno mira antes de que cuentes todo! No se si soy yo o siento que Hae esta hablando con todos y noto como Eunhyuk nos mira y Kangin les debe estar contando lo mismo.

-Bueno me pregunto el nombre así que por lo menos, sabe como me llamo.

Al mismo tiempo en que Cata nos contaba como había sido todo y lo que había hablado con el y cada detalle a la vez veía como ciertas miradas se centraban en nosotras, la que mas me perturbaba era la de Eunhyuk ya que no paraba de mirar y me ponía un poco nerviosa, trababa de mirar lo mas disimulada posible ya que no quería que el se diera cuenta que me ponía nerviosa y un poco histérica su mirada, a su vez Cata y Kel seguían hablando de lo que Cata había hablado con Hae.

-Angee! Ya llevamos un paso adelante Hae sabe como se llama, eres muy suertuda… aaaah no lo puedo evitar Cata te envidio amiga.

La verdad yo seguía muy pendiente de la mirada de Eunhyuk ya que no paraba de mirar tanto como conversaba con los demás chicos.

-Angee! Estas escuchando?

-Perdón Cata! Que decías?

- Que por lo que alcance a escuchar mientras estaba con Hae es que se que quedaran por tres días acá.

-Enserio? Y donde, no alcanzaste a escuchar?

-No la verdad es que no, estaba muy pendiente de Hae, no escuche todo el detalle.

-Es idea mía o Eunhyuk no para de mirar.

-A quien mira? – mientras decía eso Kel, veía que Hae hacia señas a los chicos con el fin de señalarnos.

La verdad estaba un poco intrigada de que era lo que Hae estaba diciendo y por lo cual Hyuk miraba tanto, cuando en eso me separo de las chicas para ir a buscar un café ya que habían sido muchas horas de espera.

Cuando en eso estando en la maquina veo que alguien se acerca y queda justo al lado mio…

Miro hacia atrás y veo a Cata y Kel heladas completamente al lado mio estaba Kangin, la verdad en ese instante no pude hacer nada cuando en eso escucho.

-Son fans verdad?

Quede aun mas helada viendo que Kangin me estaba hablando.

-Perdón? (No sabia que decir pero como había escuchado a Cata y ella también demostró no serlo no podía hacerlo, además teníamos un trato de no decir nunca que eramos fans de ellos, no por un hecho de no sentirnos orgullosas sino que no queríamos que solo fueran caballeros por cortesía sino que queríamos saber como eran tal cual)

No se como saque valentía y me porte como toda una actriz sentí que era el momento de fingir un poco, aunque por dentro estaba como una niña gritando AAAAAAH KANGIN ME HABLO

-Tu y tus amigas son fans cierto?

-Disculpa, no entiendo tu pregunta? (trataba de hacerme la desentendida, pero muy amablemente) fans de que?

-No nos conoces?

-Eeeh perdón, pero quien eres? (vi como su rostro se desfiguro por completo, herí lo mas profundo de un Idol, su ego, aun así lo hacia con una sonrisa en la cara, no quería que el me viera como si le estuviera tomando una broma.)

-No discúlpame a mi creo que me equivoque! – me lo dijo ya con un tono mas seco y mas serio, pero aun así no me quitaba la mirada de encima, tenia una voz muy ronca mas de lo habitual que escuchaba a menudo.

-No te preocupes! Le dije con una sonrisa – debo irme disculpa.

Apenas podía estar parada no sabia como había negado a Sj, hablar con Kangin y aun asi dejarlo ahí.

Kel no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa habían pasado ya muchas cosas que jamas pensamos, solo íbamos con la idea de verlos aunque sea de lejos, pero ya habíamos hablamos con Hae y Kangin.

-Que te dijo?

Tratábamos de mantener la calma pero era difícil.

-La verdad Angee es que no entiendo cuando Kangin estaba hablando contigo Hyuk no te sacaba los ojos de encima! Que te dijo? – Me preguntaba Kel tratando de mantenerme informada de lo que pasaba por allá también.

Cata estaba completamente ida solo se dedicaba en mirar a Hae aunque a veces era un poco mutuo, claro que él lo hacia menos notorio.

-Bueno la verdad es que se acercó y me pregunto si éramos fans, por lo que igual que Cata lo negué.

-No te pregunto el nombre? Me decía Kel muy interesada

-Bueno la verdad es que no, no me dijo nada más solo que al negar y preguntarle quien era fue un poco mas serio y me pidió disculpa.

-Wuaaah chicas fue lo mejor se dan cuenta ya hablamos con 2 sujus mañana por fin veré a Kyu en el concierto será increíble, creo que podemos morir felices!

-Si la verdad es que si yo hable con Hae y me pregunto mi nombre y me lleve una que otra mirada del que mas puedo pedir….

-La verdad es que no! No nos podemos morir felices, pues yo no vi a Siwon lo dije con un tono mas triste.

La verdad era que que yo no estaba del todo feliz sabia que por fin vería un concierto de Super Junior, pero a decir verdad que no estuviera Siwon no era lo mismo.

La hora pasaba ya muy rápido los chicos ya habían hecho todo el papeleo y ya habían anunciado afuera que el vuelo ya había arribado se podían sentir los gritos, de las miles de fans que estaba esperando por ellos claro que no con tanta suerte como la que habíamos tenido nosotras.

-No los chicos ya están saliendo! – nos decía Kel con un tono emocionado

Fue inevitable para mi no mirar por ultima vez a Hyuk, cosa que hizo que cruzáramos mirada nuevamente.

-Bueno ya se fueron, nos vamos?

-Angee! Mira se le cayo esto a uno de ellos!

-Kel había tomado una especie de agenda con una especie de graffiti la verdad no sabíamos de cual había sido pero lo guardamos, la verdad sin intensión de entregarlo seria nuestro recuerdo de aquel día.

Ya una vez en el estacionamiento subimos al auto y descansamos un poco aun nos quedaba el viaje a viña que por lo demás sabia que Cata y Kel se irían durmiendo.

Nuestra hazaña había acabado no teníamos la intensión de seguirlos ni nada la oportunidad de estar en la misma sala que ellos fue una oportunidad que le dieron a Kel su tío como regalo de cumpleaños aunque sabia que no estaría Kyu lo aprovecho igual.

Teníamos contemplado quedarnos 2 semanas en viña, por lo pronto mañana ya se venia el concierto y al otro día teníamos preparado la celebración adelantada del cumpleaños de Kel en viña ya que nos habíamos conseguido comer en un restaurant en las afueras de viña con una laguna y parque hermoso. Eran los 23 de ella y había que celebrarlo de la mejor manera ya que las tres teníamos la misma edad y ya éramos amigas de años era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ella.

-Bueno chicas que tal si pasamos a tomarnos un café a una estación de servicio muero de hambre y sueño y aprovechamos de descansar un poco antes de llegar al departamento – les dije con un tono un poco agotado.

-Quien se anima a ser mi copiloto?

-Yooo! Además aun no me siento tan cansada, la verdad estoy procesando un poco todo lo ocurrido con Hae.

-Bueno esta vez yo paso! Muero de sueño así que me iré atrás y dormiré un poco me despiertan cuando lleguemos a la estación de servicio pliss – Dijo Kel cayendo tendida al asiento trasero.

-Bueno nos vamos, entonces!

La conversación de hacia interesante Cata me contaba cada detalle y al verla tan emocionada sentía como si yo prácticamente había sido la que había hablado con el, fue inevitable para ella no llorar estaba tan emocionada y la verdad la entendía, si hubiera sido yo creo que hubiera actuado igual alomejor.

Pocos minutos después ya Kel estaba profundamente dormida…

-Que hubieras hecho si Siwon hubiera venido con ellos en el avión?

-No lo se, no se como hubiera reaccionado! No se, si hubiera tenido tu valentía de ir a hablarle cualquier cosa sin pensar.

Aquello nos dio mucha risa, si lo pensábamos bien, ninguna imagino que hablaría con ellos y mucho menos decirles que no los conocíamos – ambas al mirarnos comenzamos a reír.

-Yo creo que atacaría su ego!

-Como a Kangin?

-Noooo! Claro que no Kangin fue distinto, no supe como zafar además tu ya habías dicho que esperabas a una amiga no podía decir que era su fan, si me habían visto contigo, además Hyuk no sacaba los ojos de encima.

-Claro tienes razón! Aunque, es verdad el mono no te sacaba los ojos de encima pero estaba muy serio.

-Si eso me hacia poner nerviosa, al no saber que pasa por su cabeza! Que abra estado pensando.

-Mira acá hay una estación de servicio!

Bueno nos bajamos pedimos unos café y unas donuts ya que estuvimos muchas horas en el aeropuerto y la verdad por los nervios no podíamos comer nada.

Ya una vez descansadas todas seguimos nuestro viaje, nos quedaban unas horas aun para estar en viña, ya ambas se habían quedado dormidas, por mi cabeza pasaban miles de cosas como hubiera sido si Siwon estuviera ahí con ellos, por que el mono me miraba así, porque Kangin se acerco a mi haciendo esa pregunta…

Ya se había concluido el viaje por fin estábamos en el estacionamiento del departamento que era de Cata.

-Ya despierteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Llegamos!

Estaba emocionada por fin habíamos llegado estaba agotada lo único que quería era darme un baño y dormir.

Ambas saltaron a causa de mi grito, una un poco asustada por el grito y otra enojada por que la habían despertado de un solo grito.

-Bueno soy la que primero se da la ducha ya que yo maneje todo el camino les dije, ambas me miraron haciendo muecas pero después riendo ya que sabían que debía ser así

- Estoy muerta y recién son las 2 de la tarde queda todo el día! Que haremos? – Yo Cata estoy muerta me quedare en el departamento prefiero dormir, si me animo en la noche las sigo.

-Angee que aburrida! Kel tu me acompañas cierto?

-Claro! Dejemos a la abuela dormir y descansar es la mas viejita de nosotras – ambas se pudieron a reír.

Después de ya todas estar duchadas las chicas se alistaron para salir, iban a ir a almorzar afuera…

Ya eran a eso de las 7 había dormido prácticamente toda la tarde, mire en el departamento y ni señas de ambas, mi celular y ninguna llamada de ellas tampoco. Cuando en eso mi celular empieza a sonar…

-Alo!

-Buenas tardes! Hablo con Angela?

-Si con ella! Con quien hablo?

-Hablas con Pablo el hijo del dueño del restaurant, lo que pasa es que mi padre me dijo que confirmara la reservación para el día sábado de una mesa.

-Eeh… Si pero por que la confirmación, creo que mi papa ya había hablado eso o no?

-Lo que pasa es que viene todo un Staff ese mismo día entonces es para saber la disponibilidad de mesas.

-Ah claro, claro entiendo, bueno si el día sábado estaremos allá somos 3 personas.

-Di-Disculpa un Staff mencionaste cierto? Se puede saber de que? (algo me decía que Kel tendría un excelente cumpleaños)

-Perdón pero esa información no la puedo dar! Es política del restaurant.

-Ah claro, entiendo, bueno entonces queda reservada nuestra mesa?

-Si, sin ningún problema. Perdón las molestias Angela las espero acá el día sábado, un gusto adiós.

-Adiós.

No podía sacarme la idea de que alomejor ellos estarían ahí, pero como tener la certeza de que serian ellos. En eso lo saque por un momento de mi cabeza y llame a Cata para saber donde estaban.

-Donde están! Porque aun no han regresado?

-Estamos en el mall nos encontramos con unos amigos vienes? No te llamamos porque pensamos que aun dormías.

-Bueno en 30 min estoy allá.

-Okey te esperamos!

Me arregle un poco y salí.

De lejos las divisé y estaba con unos amigos nuestros de Santiago.

Ya estando ahí lo estábamos pasando muy bien compartiendo anécdotas con nuestros amigos, recordando cosas y poniéndonos al día de otras.

-Cata mira! Ese no es uno de los chicos que andaba con super junior? Le decía Kel algo confundida.

Las tres volteamos y la verdad era que si el era uno de los chicos que estaba con super junior.

-Alomejor puede que ellos estén acá?

-No creo Kel, creo que deben venir agotados después del viaje además por lo que vi a Hae se veía un poco cansado, además si ellos estuvieran acá ya habría un revuelo enorme.

-Tienes razón!

-Además si es que no están descansando deben estar haciendo prueba de sonido y todas esas cosas.

El chico se veía como casi de la misma edad de nosotras y por lo que nosotras nos dimos cuenta era muy cercano a ellos.

Uno de los chicos que estaba con él le comento que lo estamos mirando por lo que él se dio vuelta y por como nos miraba nos había reconocido. En eso se levanta de la silla y se dirige a nosotras.

-Disculpen! Ustedes eran las chicas que estaban en el aeropuerto?

Por un momento dije nos pillaron deben saber que éramos fans lo único que hice fue agachar la cabeza en eso..

-Si somos nosotras!

-Disculpen de casualidad ustedes no vieron una agenda que se le cayo a uno de los chicos que iba conmigo?

CONTINUACIÓN...

** Ojala les haya gustado y comenten para poder continuar con la historia saludos a todas


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Ya estando ahí pasábamos un muy bien momento, compartiendo anécdotas con nuestros amigos, recordando cosas y poniéndonos al día de otras.

-Cata mira! Ese no es uno de los chicos que andaba con super junior? Le decía Kel algo confundida.

Las tres volteamos y la verdad era que si, él era uno de los chicos que estaba con super junior.

-Alomejor puede que ellos estén acá?

-No creo Kel, creo que deben venir agotados después del viaje además por lo que vi Hae se veía un poco cansado, además si ellos estuvieran acá ya habría un revuelo enorme.

-Tienes razón!

-Además si es que no están descansando, deben estar haciendo prueba de sonido y todas esas cosas.

El chico se veía como casi de la misma edad de nosotras y por lo que nosotras nos dimos cuenta era muy cercano a ellos.

Uno de los chicos que estaba con él le comento que lo estamos mirando por lo que él se dio vuelta y por como nos miraba nos había reconocido. En eso se levanta de la silla y se dirige a nosotras.

-Disculpen! Ustedes eran las chicas que estaban en el aeropuerto?

Por un momento dije nos pillaron, deben saber que éramos fans, lo único que hice fue agachar la cabeza en eso..

-Si somos nosotras!

-Disculpen de casualidad ustedes no vieron una agenda que se le cayo a uno de los chicos que iba conmigo?

Kel no pudo evitar contestar sin pensar! Estaba igual o más nerviosa que nosotras ya que pensábamos que nos habían descubierto.

-Siiiiii! Nosotras la encontramos pero ahora no la tenemos con nosotras!

-Enserio se le cayo a uno de los chicos que iba con nosotros, como nos podemos comunicar para poder juntarnos y así hacernos entrega de la agenda?

-Si quieres te puedo dar mi numero y nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Siiii! Eso me parece bien!

Kel muy nerviosa le entrego en una servilleta el numero, estaba nerviosísima por como escribía se notaba que estaba tiritando, mientras tanto Cata y yo no hacíamos nada solo mirábamos.

-No saben a quien pertenece cierto? No han hecho nada con ella?

-No la verdad no, tampoco le hemos hecho nada así que descuida.

- Bueno genial dentro del día me estaría comunicando contigo! A todo esto como te llamas?

-Kel así me dicen pero mi nombre es Raquel

-Bueno Raquel estamos en contacto, mi nombre es Yang! Gracias por cuidar esa agenda! Adiós

-Adiós Yang espero tu llamado.

Bueno ya todo estaba hecho, mañana llamarían a Kel para entregar la agenda, lo que ninguna se había dado cuenta era que mañana era el concierto y si nos veía allá sabría que les estuvimos mintiendo a todos, pero tampoco dejaríamos de ir.

El esperado día había llegado casi ninguna mostraba el real nerviosismo que sentida para ser verdad creo que era la mas tranquila de las 2 ya que Cata y Kel no podían ni tomar agua, paseaban de lado a lado, era entendible verían a sus "chicos en el escenario" o como Idols como ambas lo llamaban eran cerca de las 2pm la hora pasaba mas lenta que de costumbre arreglaban sus cosas y ellas también preparaban cada detalle, ya a eso de las 4 saldríamos las puertas las abrían a las 5pm aunque tuviéramos asientos números igual no queríamos perdernos detalle alguno.

-Angeeeeee! Son las 4 estas lista vamos!

Escuchabas los gritos de Kel mientras Cata aun estaba en el baño también lista para salir.

-Arreglo mi bolso y vamos!

-Ok! Las espero en el auto! Donde están las llaves?

- En la mesa

-Kel espérame bajo contigo!

-Ok! Me lavo los dientes y bajo – ambas me ponían presión para apurarme, pero la verdad me quede sola en el departamento revisando por ultima vez noticias, esperando que un milagro dijera que si estaría Siwon en el Show pero por mas que revisaba paginas, twitter, incluso su propio twitter esperando ver algún mensaje o una excusa por lo cual no vendría pero nada, además la noticia ya estaba confirmada pero aun así no quería creer, a la vez sentía mucha pena había esperado tanto por el y nada.

Cuando en eso ya admitiendo todo mi teléfono suena…

-Angee! Que pasa, por que te demoras tanto?

-Voy, voy!

Raquel estaba histérica lo único que deseaba era llegar luego, además la entendía ya que no había alcanzado a ver a Kyu ese día en el aeropuerto ya que llego al otro día y nosotras nos fuimos después de ver el primer avión.

-Llegue, llegue vamos, vamos!

Llegamos al lugar estaba llenísimo, era un mar de gente y miles de fans de todos los grupos, como pudimos nos metimos entremedio de toda esa gente hasta que pudimos llegar a la entrada, pero la verdad esa era solo la primera faltaba aun una mas, la música estaba sonando y la verdad la emoción era a mil, estábamos ya en la segunda entrada listas para ir hacia nuestros asientos cuando escuchamos un Yang, por acá! La verdad ninguna presto mucho interés hasta que Cata se da cuenta…

-El no es el chico? Además le dijeron Yang

Como Kel era quien lo pudo mirar mejor que nosotras dos ya que ambas estábamos cabeza agacha volteo para mirar.

-Si chicas es el, escondámonos antes que se dé cuenta.

La verdad venia el con un grupo de chicos y chicas que eran parte del staff, aunque el no se dio cuenta tuvimos que escondernos, ya que si nos veía ahí estábamos muertas.

La verdad todas nos miraban raro ya que parecíamos realmente tonta mirando para todos lados con tal de llegar a nuestro asiento, estaba llenísimo fans Peruanas, Argentinas, colombianas todas juntas gritando por Super Junior las diferencias de peleas de por que país era merecedor de un concierto habían quedado atrás.

-Ya quedan 5 min para empezar! Estoy histérica – decía Cata y me miraba con cara llenas de ansias, emoción y a la pena, ya que sabia que tenia a Hae muy lejos.

Nos tomamos de la mano todas, una vez que el show había empezado, la verdad no podíamos creer lo que estaba pasando, en el primer concierto de ellos en nuestro país, haber hablado con ellos en el aeropuerto y todo lo que en si significaba ese viaje para nosotras.

Tuvimos que esperar hasta el final para poder verlos, ellos cerraban el show pero aun así conocíamos a los otros grupos además de eso para suerte de Kel, Kyu era el animador del show a penas lo vio salir por primera vez sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no lo pudo evitar era el hombre perfecto para ella y tenerlo ahí jamás lo hubiera pensado ya que vivíamos al otro lado del mundo para ellos y también como no menor eran Idols.

-No lo puedo creer! Mírenlo es perfecto! Se ve hermoso..

Era lo que nos repetía todo el tiempo, nos reíamos y la entendíamos. Cuando en eso salen ellos eran gloriosos, ver como bajaban las escaleras cantando, era lo máximo, eran increíbles no lo podía creer, pero a mi la verdad me faltaba algo, el…

Apenas salieron, hasta que terminaron los gritos por ellos fue mas que por cualquier otro artista, además fue prácticamente un mini super show ya que fueron los que mas cantaron, hablaron, se reían y jugaban entre ellos en el escenario.

El show había terminado esperamos que se desocupara un poco para poder salir, luego de eso me encontré con una amiga a quien también les gustaba mucho nos quedamos hablando un rato mientras que las chicas también se encontraron con unos amigos e hicieron lo mismo, había que comentar el show con todos hablamos cerca de 30 min las chicas ya me miraban feo me despedi de ella y fuimos camino al auto que la verdad lo habíamos dejado a unas cuantas cuadras del reciento.

-Fue increíble, aun no lo creo vieron a Kyu como se veía? Era maravilloso

-Nooo! Viste a Hae como bailaba y como se veía? Hermoso

-No, no me gusto ninguno porque no vino Siwon!

-Aaaaai, Angee te apuesto que para la otra venida a Chile Siwon viene si o si!

-No me sirve eso!

Casi llegando al auto nos separaba un semáforo ya habíamos caminado bastante desde el lugar del concierto, en eso el semáforo daba luz roja para nosotras por lo cual tuvimos que detenernos.

-Mira viene una van escoltada por la policía – decía Cata curiosa

-Era verdad, cuando en eso las chicas miraban para saber quien de todos los artista era, querían saber a toda costa.

En eso ellos a ellos le dio el rojo y tuvieron que parar cuando en eso una de las ventanas de la van se abre y era Hae quien es el que aparece por la ventana, Cata no lo podía creer tampoco hizo nada ya que no podía, pero el si la reconoció, Kel apretó la mano de ella para que no hiciera nada ya que si llegaban a saber que era fan todo seria en vano, además aun faltaba el llamado de Yang para entregarle la agenda.

Oh! Oooh mira – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hae a Hyuk apuntando a Cata cuando le cerraron la ventada y moviendo la cortina para que ya no pudieran ver y dio la luz verde y siguieron.

Ya no podíamos hacer nada, tampoco los seguiríamos Cata estaba feliz sabia que la había reconocido y eso era todo para ella, aunque no quisiera unas lagrimas salieron.

Ya llegando al departamento estábamos exhaustas lo único que queríamos era una cama, habíamos pasado por mucha adrenalina deseábamos descansar cuando en eso suena el teléfono de Kel.

-Es numero desconocido, será Yang?

-Alo!

-Este es el numero de Raquel?

-Si hablas con ella!

Sin mas, sabíamos que era el, las tres saltábamos como locas hacíamos gestos pero no podíamos hablar para que el no escuchara nada

-Raquel a que hora te acomoda que nos juntemos para que me entregues la agenda?

Kel me hace un gesto y tapando el teléfono me pregunta caso a que hora podríamos juntarnos.

-Dile que en la mañana debe ser, ya que en la tarde tenemos el almuerzo en el parque y será hasta la noche.

-Mmmm puedo solo en la mañana! Ya que en la tarde tengo compromisos! Esta bien para ti?

-Si, si no hay problemas como a eso de las 11 te parece juntémonos en el café donde nos la vi ayer, te parece?

-Ok! Nos vemos allá!

-Ok, Adiós Raquel..

-Listo quedamos de juntarnos a las 11 en el donde estábamos ayer, esta bien verdad?

-Si, después nos vamos directo al parque ya que queda a una hora de viña llegamos justo a tu exquisito almuerzo de celebración..

-Cata te parece?

-Se dieron cuenta!

-De que? – con Kel no sabíamos que estaba diciendo.

-Que Donghae me reconoció…

No pudimos aguantar ninguna de las tres la risa, aun no podía superar aquel momento.

Ya eran las 9 am y estábamos todas listas revisábamos las noticias de ellos para saber que era lo que había pasado, como se sentían todo, yo a la vez buscaba noticias de el para saber si había dicho algo, pero nada cada vez me iba enojando mas al ver que no ponía nada.

-Chicas me llego un mensaje dice – Hola Soy Yang recuerda a las 11 hoy por favor que no se te olvide..

-Esta loco este tipo! Piensa que por algún segundo se nos a olvidado que nos juntaremos con el.

-Y de quien será esa agenda y si es de Hae – decía Cata, lo que a la vez nos pusimos a pensar ya que no habíamos pensado en la idea de quien seria el dueño de esa agenda..

-Ya son las 10 están listas arreglen todo porque no llegamos hasta la noche.

Esta vez nos arreglamos mucho ya que era el cumple de Kel y en la tarde era solo un almuerzo las tres pero ya en la noche habíamos arrendado el salón del lugar para hacer una fiesta donde vendrían unos amigos que estaban en viña y otros de Santiago que la irían a ver.

Llevan todo? No me voy a devolver , además creo que después nos tendremos que venir con alguno de los chicos o en un taxi ya que no manejare..

-Si estamos lista, Kel estas lista?

-Si vamos!

-Ok, voy a bajar primero las espero en el auto! – baje lo mas rápido posible tratando de buscar el numero del chico que me había llamado para confirmar la reservación ya que tenia que localizarlo para pedirle que por favor tuvieran una torta lista ya que lo había olvidado por completo.

-Pablo creo que se llama, si Pablo… Alo pablo? Hablas con Angela quien hizo la reservación de hoy

- Alo, Angela si dime?

- Necesito pedirte un mega favor nos pueden tener una torta de chocolate?

- Para que hora la necesitan?

- Mira nosotras estaremos allá a eso de la 2pm, pero puede ser para después como a eso de las 4pm estaría bien.

-Ok, la tendremos lista, no se preocupen.

-Gracias, Adiós!

-Adiós!

Ya estaba todo listo lo único que quedaba ahora era ir a pasarlo bien, habíamos arreglado todo, solo faltaba ir a entregar la agenda.

-Listo Angee, vamos!

Ya llegando a la cafetería habíamos llegado como con unos 20 min de adelanto, pedimos unos cafés y jugos ya que no habíamos tomado nada.

Estábamos muy entretenida hablando de todo y como lo pasaríamos después, intrigadas también por quien era el dueño de la agenda, cuando en eso..

-Hola chicas!

Al ver la cara de Raquel quien tenia los ojos tan abiertos y casi se le cae su jugo sabíamos que algo estaba pasando, yo y Cata estábamos de espalda no sabíamos nada.

-Ho hola Yang!

-Holaa! – decía otra voz de chico que no podíamos conocer al minuto.

En cuanto nos dimos vuelta nos dimos cuenta que era Eunhyuk, tratamos de disimular las caras de asombro.

-Nos podemos sentar? – decía Hyuk con mucha seguridad.

El se sentó al frente mio, al lado de Raquel mientras que yang fue a buscar la silla que faltaba para el.

Empecé a notar su mirada al instante una vez que se sentó, la cual me ponía demasiado nerviosa, cosa que trataba de ocultar. Kel estaba en un estado de Shock ya que no podía creer a quien tenia al lado de ella y Cata la verdad no paraba de mirarlo a él.

Después de pasar apenas unos segundos empezamos a notar como la demás personas empezaban a notar que ahí estaba el mono, por lo cual Yang nos pide si podíamos ir al segundo piso ya que se sentía mas cómodo allá, pero la verdad es que las tres sabíamos que era porque las demás chicas habían notado la presencia de ellos.

Notamos también como Hyuk se puso el gorro de su polo que llevaba para que tampoco lo conocieran. Ellos iban delante de nosotras.

-No puedo creer que este el acá! Porque no vino Hae?

-No se alomejor es de el la agenda por eso vino el? – era lo único que se me ocurría decir en esos momentos.

-Angee creo que te reconoció no te saca los ojos de encima al igual que en el aeropuerto!

- Si, y me pone muy nerviosa no sé que hacer, no se por qué me mira tanto!

-Hay síguele el juego y tu también míralo, si piensa ellos no saben que somos fans osino no estarían acá

- Si Angee, Cata tiene razón síguele el juego

-Por acá chicas

Ellos eran ambos muy caballeros esperaron que nosotras nos sentáramos primero y luego lo hicieron ellos.

-Pensé que recibirías la agenda y se irían – dijo Raquel ya dejando los nervios de lado

-La verdad que eso era lo que pensaba hacer pero … insistió en venir a buscar la agenda ya que el es el dueño y como le dije que unas chicas del aeropuerto la habían encontrado el quiso venir.

- Como se llaman? – fue lo único y primero que dijo Hyuk, dejándonos a todas heladas.

-Yo soy Raquel!

-Yo catalina!

-Y tu?

-Angela – no podía decir nada mas ya que tenia que admitirlo me ponía muy nerviosa, cuando en eso Cata noto mi nerviosismo y me ayudo..

-Y tu como te llamas?

Antes de el dijera el nombre, Yang lo dice, diciendo el nombre real.

Justo en eso Yang recibe una llamaba, por lo cual se levanta de la mesa para contestar..

Cata no podía aguantar la curiosidad, y empezó a hacerle preguntas..

-Que haces? A que te dedicas?

-Eeh bueno la verdad soy bailarín – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-Bailarín que entretenido! - y que haces acá?

-Bueno me vine de vacaciones con unos amigos

Todas nos mirábamos, pensado y viendo como nos mentía, lo cual nos daba un poco de risa.

-Vamos nos tenemos que ir! Llego la van

-Pero como tan luego? Ni siquiera nos han pasado la agenda, no le hemos dado la gracias!

-Vamos nos están esperando

- Tenemos que irnos! Algunas ya se dieron cuenta –trataba de decirle que fans ya sabían que el estaba acá y que había salido solo del hotel.

Raquel saco la agenda y se la entrego, por un lado no quería que se fuera estábamos con el tomándonos un café cosa que jamás hubiéramos pensado.

-Gracias de verdad gracias!

-Vamooos!

-Gracias chicas – era lo único que seguía diciendo mientras se iba

Por un momento las tres nos quedamos inmóvil no podíamos creer lo que había pasado. El mono nos había preguntado el nombre a todas había hablado con nosotras nos había mentido y nos gritaba las gracias sin querer irse. Cata se asomo por la ventana a ver si podía ver la van y ver si podía ver a Hae, pero ya se habían ido y esta vez no sabíamos donde lo único que sabíamos era que les quedaba un día mas en Chile.

-Bueno no podemos perder mas tiempo, vamos tenemos que llegar a nuestro almuerzo, hablemos todo por el camino.

-Si vamos! – me decían ambas con todo de aun no asimilar todo.

-Este sin duda a sido el mejor viaje de toda mi vida! Imagínense hable con Hae tome café y converse con el mono que mas se puede pedir!

-Que hubiera venido Siwon!

-Si la verdad que seria perfecto si el estuviera acá!

-Por fin llegamos! Es hermoso, mi papa me dijo que era muy lindo pero no pensé que era un viñedo y así de hermoso!

-Wuauuuu! Es precioso el lugar Angee! Es perfecto para celebrar mi cumple, Gracias chicas son lo mejor

En eso nos sale a buscar Pablo el hijo del dueño de la viña la verdad nos conocimos cuando chicos pero no recordaba la cara de el nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos. Pero yo no me acordaba de el.

-Angela bienvenida tanto tiempo…

-Si, gracias! Como esta tu papa? – era lo único que se me ocurría decir ya que no me acordaba de el.

-Muy bien esta de viaje ahora por eso estoy yo a cargo por unos días

-Donde esta la mesa? – decía preguntaba Cata siempre salvándome de los momentos donde sabia que me sentía incomoda.

-A ah si claro, pasen por acá!

Una mesa preciosa estaba esperando por nosotras, y también una gigante al otro lado de la de nosotras, como pablo me había mencionado la otra vez venia también parte de un staff.

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, el pastel también ya había llegado cuando en eso se siente mucho ruido, cuando en eso Pablo nos venia a avisar que el staff ya había llegado como era mucha gente para que no nos sintiéramos incomodas.

Para sorpresa de nosotras eran parte del staff del concierto, no veíamos a nadie conocido ni mucho menos artistas al parecer era solo staff, cuando en eso vemos entrar a Yang, él se sorprendió mucho al vernos y se acercó a saludarnos..

-Que hacen acá?

-Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Kel!

-Enserio estas de cumpleaños?

-Bueno la verdad es que si!

-Y tu que haces acá?

Eran alrededor de unas 20 – 25 personas sabíamos que eran todos de parte de SJ y por lo mismo Yang no sabia que decirnos.

-Veo que tu amigo de la mañana no vino?

-No la verdad, el no vendría se quedaría con los otros que falta en el hotel donde nos estamos quedando, pero creo que se aburrieron solos porque llamaron que llegaran en un rato.

Las tres no lo podíamos creer, en un rato tendríamos a todo SJ con nosotras..


End file.
